I do love you
by Mary chan21
Summary: Antes que nada, el título SÍ ES INTENCIONAL. Bien, ahora sí: Midorima lleva un tiempo tratando de sorprender a su sombra, y tras tanto esfuerzo y el triple de empeño frente al destino, cree que esta vez sí podrá ser recompensado con una nueva expresión de Takao...MidoTaka.


_**Aclaraciones: **los personajes no me pertenecen~ el título fue intencional, y bueno, sobre lo que se pone en el fanfic, fue algo que me contó mi profe cuando fue a USA, que para aclararlo y lalala se decía eso...todavía no sé si me mintió(?)pero no creo xD_

* * *

Midorima llevaba exactamente una semana deseando que llegara ese día. Y es que este viernes, por primera vez podría hacer algo que no había conseguido ni con un millón de esfuerzos ni con la ayuda de Oha-asa: impresionar a Takao. Iba a dejarlo más que sorprendido…impactado y delirando de admiración por él, fuera de la cancha incluso. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esto, esperando la oportunidad perfecta: cáncer en primer lugar y escorpio segundo, su lucky ítem sobre su escritorio y una tarde de estudios, nada podía fallar ahora. ¿Qué podría fallar si se demoró casi dos meses planeándolo? Por fin sería él quien le daría una mirada burlona al final del día. Y todo gracias a un curso de inglés.

A pesar de parecerlo, Takao no era un idiota, por lo menos no en el estudio. Si bien alguna de sus tonterías podían resultar dañinas (tanto física como psicológicamente), no entró a Shutoku sólo por el baloncesto, también era inteligente, aunque la mayor parte de sus actos no lo demostrara. De hecho, incluso superaba a Midorima en una materia en específico: inglés. Por eso (y por las constantes humillaciones del más bajo sobre sus nulos conocimientos) decidió estudiar lo suficiente para superarlo, para ser reconocido por él…

Eh, como que de repente le vino un deja vu. Uno bastante irónico, por cierto.

Lamentablemente, no había alcanzado un nivel superior, sólo medio. Pero tenía fe en que si seguía esforzándose no importaría el nivel que tuviese para impresionar a Takao, después de todo, el destino estaba a su favor. Por eso, no se rindió, y se atrevió a hacer algo que sólo en pesadillas podría considerar, teniendo en cuenta que el contexto no se relacionaba con baloncesto: hablar con Kagami. Cabe destacar que siempre con Kuroko de intermediario. Así aprendió a hablar un inglés más libre…Claro, jamás le comentó directamente a ese idiota pelirrojo que le iba mal en inglés, aunque a Kuroko sí se lo tuvo que confesar. Por alguna razón el peliceleste dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse de Kagami, algo sobre que si tenías sobre 5 para Taiga eras un genio, pero aun así no quiso confiar mucho en él. Se limitó a decirle que le parecía interesante hablar con alguien que vivió allá (no con él específicamente) para "medir conocimientos".

Y, tras mucho estudiar, creía estar preparado para sorprender a Takao.

_Cáncer, hoy el destino te dará una oportunidad para hacer algo que siempre has deseado, ¡Buena suerte! Estás en primer lugar y tu objeto de la suerte es una pluma de tinta. Y en segundo lugar, ¡Escorpio!..._

Ah, la radio hacía eco en su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan emocionado.

Hoy el moreno vendría a una sesión de estudios para el examen de la próxima semana, ya casi era la hora acordada y Takao era muy puntual…

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Aunque su madre estaba en el piso de abajo y podía abrir perfectamente la puerta, Midorima se encontró corriendo escaleras abajo, queriendo hacerlo él mismo. Cuando llegó le costó un poco frenar, alcanzó a hacerlo justo para evitar un choque contra la puerta, y entonces la abrió. Encontrando a un lindo Takao sorprendido por sus jadeos; había corrido como si estuviese en un partido de los difíciles.

— ¿Shin-chan? ¿V-Viniste corriendo?

Oh, era lindo oírlo tartamudear. ¿Y por qué estaba sonrojado?

—Eso no importa nodayo. Pasa —Se hizo a un lado ignorando su propio sonrojo, esta vez nervioso. ¡Este era el momento que tanto había esperado!

— ¡Perdón por la intromisión! —Con su usual sonrisa se quitó los zapatos a la entrada, pero por alguna razón ese misterioso rubor no se iba. En verdad a Midorima no se le ocurría ningún motivo, ni siquiera hacía tanto calor afuera, aunque fuese cual fuese agradecía al destino por permitirle tener una vista tan adorable.

—Vamos rápido, Bakao

—Awww ¡Shin-chan es tan lindo cuando me necesita! ¿Podría ser que estaba tan desesperado por mi ausencia que por eso corrió a verme? —Hizo su tono dramático— ¿Me extrañaste?

— No te necesito nodayo — Prefirió no mencionar que en realidad sí lo extrañaba— ¿Vienes? —Ya estaba al pie de la escalera.

— ¡Hai!

Una vez comenzada la sesión, con ambos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro del cuarto de Midorima, el peliverde se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo podía presumir. Además, temía que los nervios le jugasen en contra. ¿Y si se equivocaba en pronunciar? ¿Y si escribía mal una palabra? ¿Si se le olvidaba el auxiliar?

—Tsk —Definitivamente, el jamás habría aprobado inglés sin su lápiz rodador. Era mejor no hacer comentarios sobre las pruebas de desarrollo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan? —Lo había notado más tenso de lo normal.

— ¿De qué?

—Te ves más amargado que lo habitual, hasta tu cara de estreñido está peor —Prefirió ser directo.

—No soy amargado ni padezco de estreñimiento —Frunció el ceño—Sólo no me gusta el inglés

—hasta que lo admites~

— ¡Urusai!

Esto era difícil. ¡El pelinegro no estaba colaborando en lo más mínimo! No era como si quisiera que hablaran en inglés ni nada, ¡Pero de esta manera no podría demostrar su inteligencia, todos sus avances!

—Pues, yo te encuentro razón

¿Eh? ¿En callarse?

— ¿En qué?

—A mí tampoco me gusta el inglés

El peliverde no hizo sino reír con amargura tras esto. Ese maldito Takao…con su pronunciación perfecta, su modulación clara, su rapidez de pensar envidiable ¿se atrevía a decirle eso?

—No juegues con eso, Bakao. A ti te va bien

—Que me vaya bien no es el punto —Suspiró cruzándose de brazos— No me gusta. Mi tía solterona me obligó a aprender. ¿He mencionado que me llevo mal con ella?

— ¿Y eso qué importa?

— ¡Shin-chan! —Protestó con un puchero— ¡No es lindo que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres! ¿O te parecería lindo que te violen?

— ¡Eso es distinto! ¡Maldito exagerado! ¡Sólo lo dices porque no se te ocurren ejemplos nanodayo!–_Aunque si te violo a ti sí sería lindo_, pensó. Al instante quiso golpearse. ¿Qué demonios se estaba diciendo? Sonrojado, tomó firmemente su objeto de la suerte. Y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a desconfiar del horóscopo.

— ¡No es distinto! Bueno, tal vez sí, pero el inglés es complicado

— ¿Lo dice el mejor promedio del curso? —Ironizó.

—Dejemos los estudios de lado —Nuevo pucherito— El inglés tiene demasiadas variaciones. Y a mí me gusta hablarlo como estadounidense normal, con palabras incorrectas y todo

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? —Hizo notar con recelo.

—No como me obligan a hablarlo —Aclaró fingiendo más dramatismo— Es más divertido a mi manera

—A tu manera tendrías un uno como nota final —Salmodió acomodándose las gafas— No entiendo tu razonamiento nodayo

—Pensé que íbamos a dejar los estudios de lado —Reprochó, cerrando su cuaderno y el del mayor— Olvídate de eso

—No recuerdo haber aceptado esa petición nanodayo —intentó abrir su cuaderno de nuevo, pero el base se lo arrebató— Takao…

A pesar del tono amenazante de Midorima, Takao no se lo devolvió. De hecho, se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y lanzó ambos cuadernos a la cama del escolta, disfrutando de la mirada indignada del megane. Ah, ¡Cómo amaba esa expresión ofendida!

—Después nos ocuparemos de eso, Shin-chan —Sin borrar su sonrisa, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, muy pegado a él— Ahora estamos en una charla sentimental, ¿Cierto? Es algo muy comprometedor como para mezclar mis sentimientos con esos aburridos ejercicios

— ¿Qué tienen que ver tus sentimientos en esto? —En un vano intento por ignorar tanta cercanía, envió su mirada a cualquier otro lado de la habitación. Por alguna razón, creía que era incómodo mirar a Takao. Apretó más fuerte su Lucky Item.

Por su parte, el base sonreía sin descanso. Y es que, aunque era casi imperceptible, lo que había en las mejillas de su Ace-sama era definitivamente un sonrojo. Nada escaparía de sus ojos de Halcón, ni la más mínima muestra de afecto.

Por ese rubor iba a arriesgarse ahora. Algo le decía que hoy era su momento de tomar la iniciativa y dejarse de indirectas.

—No seas tan frío, Shin-chan —Se apretó más contra él, abrazándose a su espalda— Mis emociones importan mucho. Después de todo, te estoy contando mi opinión

—No me interesa escucharla nodayo

—Pero yo sí quiero decírtela —Divertido contradiciéndolo, le regaló una sonrisa más suave— Y también escuchar la tuya

—No tengo opinión referente a eso en un ámbito que no sea el estudio —Repuso, lamentando tener su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado por el moreno. No podía acomodar sus gafas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nada de nada?

—Pues…—Entonces dudó. Porque se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el que había estudiado, ido a un curso de inglés y hasta hablar con **Kagami**, pidiéndole _ayuda _a **Kuroko,** no fue el estudio en sí. Fue por Takao, por ansiar verle una nueva expresión.

— ¿Hay algo? —Comenzó a preocuparse. El peliverde estaba más pálido de lo normal, y su silencio sólo podía significar una respuesta afirmativa. Afirmativa para un tsundere.

—Supongo —Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Por poco se separa por la impresión. Se veía simplemente adorable— ¿S-Shin-chan?

—Supongo…que me gusta

— ¿Por qué? —Prefirió ignorar el hecho de que hacía apenas unos minutos había escuchado precisamente lo contrario.

—Por ti

Sólo tras varios segundos de silencio Midorima notó lo comprometedor que sonaba. Asustado, se volteó un poco y se encontró con…el Takao Kazunari más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora: estaba todo sonrojado, con la boca entreabierta y ojos irradiando emoción y sorpresa. Se veía incluso más lindo de lo que esperaba…si seguía con ese rostro no creía poder contenerse.

— ¿Por mí?

Maldición. Hasta su voz se oía más linda.

—S-Sí —Tsk, ¡Estaba tartamudeando! ¡Qué humillante! —D-Digo, porque me gusta tu pronunciación, es mejor que la de los profesores —No, no, no, lo estaba dejando peor. Si seguía diciendo esas cosas Takao se haría una idea equivocada. O por lo menos una que él esperaba que estuviese equivocada— Me gusta oírte hablar, creo que te sale mejor que los mismos estadounidenses

—N-No es como si conocieras alguno para compararlo, Shin-chan

Ahh, ese sonrojo aún no se iba. Y esa mirada avergonzada…era simplemente cautivante.

—Sí conozco. Tuve un profesor, pero tú te oyes mejor

¡Qué lindo se veía en estado Shock!...Alto. ¿Shock? Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de todas las "estupideces" que había soltado.

—Ehm…

—No es como si hubiese intentado estudiar ni nada —Ahora la cara roja era –desgraciadamente- la suya— Y-Yo sólo quise…no quería ser un estorbo tan grande, yo…

— ¡No eres un estorbo!

— ¿Huh? —Takao tenía una expresión que nunca antes le había visto en el rostro. No sabía cómo denominarla, pero verla le reconfortaba de cierta forma.

—A mí me gusta estudiar con Shin-chan

En vez de reclamarle por hablar con él en tercera persona, prefirió ser directo.

—No es como si aprendieras algo a mi lado —Contradijo, sabiendo que no podría vencer a un Takao tan decidido. Cuando el menor ponía esos ojos, era insuperable.

—Eso no me importa —Obstinado, se pegó todavía más a él—Me gustas de esta forma

El peliverde estuvo seguro de que su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos al escuchar esa frase. En realidad, su corazón estuvo a punto de no volver a latir por la impresión, hasta que recordó que estaban hablando de estudiar ahora. Y entonces frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te gusta que sea un inútil? — ¡Estúpido Takao! ¡No era necesario burlarse de él con palabras lindas!

—No exactamente —Ah, ¡De verdad se había explicado mal! Además, sonaba inesperadamente comprometedor— Me gusta que me necesites —Antes de ser interrumpido por un ceñudo Midorima continuó—: Es decir, me gusta sentirme necesitado —Aght, ¡Eso se oía peor! Malpensable, incluso—O sea, e-es lindo saber que puedo serte útil, aunque te fastidie recibir ayuda

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Takao? Era como si se considerase un bueno para nada, y no le gustaba eso.

—Tsk. ¿De qué estás hablando, Bakao? Si eres útil, la rickshaw no se conduce sola nodayo

—Podrías buscar cualquier esclavo, ¿no? Hasta una chica de tu grupo de fans "¡Es tan lindo ser un tsundere!" lo haría por ti

—No digas idioteces — ¡Él jamás maltrataría a una dama, menos una con tan buen gusto como para fijarse en él!

—No son idioteces: les encantas

— ¿…y a ti? —Pudo ver como el pelinegro se apartaba un poco, entre sorprendido y feliz. Y otra vez apareció ese sonrojo.

—A mí también me encantas —Demasiado feliz como para pensar en controlarse, se abrazó todavía más fuerte, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre el escolta. Permanecieron así varios segundos, demasiado complacidos como para dejar ir al otro…hasta que Takao recordó que lamentablemente su Shin-chan no era su novio. —…H-Hablando de encantar y eso —Se apartó un poco pero no quiso salir de su cómodo asiento; quizá el cambio de tema bastaría para distraer al megane—En inglés debe ser complicado declararse, ¿cierto? —…Tsk. Pésimo cambio de tema.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿No lo entiendes? Si te entienden un "me encantas" en vez de un te amo debe ser difícil~

— ¿Y eso qué? —De verdad no entendía cuál era el punto.

— ¡Que para declararse a alguien denso debe ser lo mismo! Imagínalo: quieres decir te amo y lo escuchan como un me encantas…Qué dura es la friendzone

—El sólo hecho de decir me encantas da insinuación a algo amoroso. Hasta alguien "denso", como tú lo llamas, no se podría confundir con eso nodayo

—Yo acabo de decirte que me encantas, ¿sabes?

—…Es distinto

—Sí, sí —Dolido, no pudo hacer sino bajar la mirada. Aun así, al instante fingió que estaba bien— Pero aun así es algo mal interpretable, ¿verdad? Si un amigo te dice eso y si por casualidades de la vida te gusta…será doloroso que su I love you signifique un me encantas, supongo

—Los estadounidenses no se confunden de esa manera, pueden aclararlo

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—Si el idiota denso al que te declaras no capta la idea con el I love you, sólo tienes que decirle I do love you. Así será imposible pensar en algo no amoroso

—Wow ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Ignorando que lo de recién era una completa falta ortográfica, le gustaba cómo sonaba. Tal vez era precisamente por eso que le gustaba, ¿no? Además, al ser criado entre un inglés tan correcto, era anormal oír algo así.

—Pues…—Volvió su sonrojo.

—No creo que tu inteligente profesor te lo haya dicho —Dedujo curioso.

—…Se lo escuché a Kagami —Avergonzado como estaba, quedó esperando burlas por parte del base, mas estas no llegaron. En lugar de eso, Takao estaba sorprendido, sí, pero no era este el tipo de sorpresa que buscaba: el moreno se veía casi horrorizado.

— ¿T-Tai-chan?

—Sí —Confirmó, extrañado por su actitud.

—Y-Yo pensé que le gustaba Dai-chan —Alcanzó a decir, todavía en shock. Jamás había pensado que al pelirrojo le gustase Midorima, aun sabiendo que sus personalidades chocaban, nunca creyó que también pudiesen chocar en **ese** sentido…En el sentido que él siempre había soñado alcanzar.

—Claro que le gusta Aomine nanodayo

— ¿Eh? — ¿Le gusta Dai-chan pero ama a Midorima? Cada vez entendía menos.

—No me digas que pensaste que se me declaró —Tenía una venita en la frente— Tsk. Me van a dar pesadillas por tu culpa

—P-Pero…yo creí que…—De repente la felicidad auténtica lo invadió. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, una que nunca había mostrado hasta ahora, se volvió a abrazar a su cuello y lo lanzó al piso.

— ¿Takao? —Mierda, esa expresión había sido demasiado linda pero ¿a qué se debía? Quería saber la razón del por qué había aparecido esa sonrisa, que desde entonces sería inolvidable para él.

— ¡Arigatou Shin-chan! —Rió un poquito, poniéndose sentado arriba de sus caderas. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas—La verdad es que…no sé cómo decir esto —Rió más— ¿Basta con un I do love you?

Sólo cuando acabó de decirlo razonó su pregunta. Y palideció al instante. Asustado, intentó separarse, pero Midorima lo sujetó por la cintura— E-Es decir…yo…—Cada vez más nervioso, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartar al mayor. ¿Cómo iba a poder si hasta temblaba un poquito? Esto era patético.

—Idiota —Para la sorpresa de Takao, lo atrajo más hacia él, recostándolo encima suyo— I do love you, Kazunari

Oh, así que era eso. Temblando de nuevo, pero esta vez no con el mismo tipo de nervios, se atrevió a mirar la ruborizada y tranquila cara del peliverde. Se enamoró todavía más al verlo, lo grabó para siempre en su memoria, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—I do love you, Shintarou

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron decirse, antes de sellar sus bocas con un beso. Un beso suave, sin prisas, que les sacó a ambos unas sonrisas satisfechas y sinceras.

**Fin.**

* * *

_primero, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sigo sintiendo que quedó forzado en varias partes, así que por favor díganme qué puedo corregir uwu_

_a decir verdad todo lo que quería era llegar a la explicación del título xD insisto, no sé si es verdad, pero necesitaba publicar mi descubrimiento(?) nuevamente gracias, nos leemos!nwn_


End file.
